biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Diversity of the Chordata
20/01/2019 1 Bespreek Sarcopterygii 2 Bespreek Squamata ( van serpentes geen details qua tanden en families), vergelijk met de nieuwe classificatie ( gegeven) woordjes: recoil aspiration, multiregionaal model homo sapiens, suboscinces stellingen: - Marsupialia and Monotremata are spread in Australia and south east asia - sardines have leptocephalus larvae and a well developed hearing apparatus and belong to ... - vraag presentaties 19 augustus - NM 1. Bespreek Clupeomorpha en Osteoglossomorpha, geef families en biologische kenmerken. 2. Leg de verdeling van de squamata uit met hun kenmerken. Van de slangen moeten geen families gegeven worden, en ook geen kenmerken op basis van hun tanden. 3. Stelling: Mudskippers have wel developed amphibian lifestyle. 4. Stelling: Epibubis is important for the classification of the caudata or urodela 5. Stelling: Marsupialia and Monotremata are well spread in Austrelia and South East Asie (somting like that) 6. Woordjes: Recoil aspiration, Suboscines, Recoil aspiration, (Kingfishers mainly are insectivours 30 augustus 2017 - NM # Bespreek de Ostariophysi. Geef de ordes en bespreek per orde twee families, voor één orde drie families. Distributie, biologie, bijzonderheden, kenmerken, ... # Classificatie van de Neornithes gegeven (die met de kleurtjes). Bespreek. Wat kan je hier over vertellen? Welke groepen staan niet waar je ze zou verwachten? # Stelling: Pipidae hebben een primitieve, anterieur losse tong, dragen hun jongen op de rug en de kikkervisjes hebben baarddraden. # Stelling: Australopithecus africanus leefde in het droge noord-west Afrika in de tijd dat de gemeenschappelijke voorouder van Homo en Pan leefde. # Stelling: Museumcollecties waren belangrijk voor de zoektocht naar het reservoir van Ebola. # woordjes: Gonopodium, Afrotheria, Ophistoglyphous, klein vraagje over presentaties # Practicum: Crocodylidae, Polypteriformes, Plethodonthidae, Torpedinidae 20 januari 2017- NM # Bespreek de vroege Actinopterygii (niet-Teleostei). Geef hun kenmerken, phylogenie, biologie. Waarin verschillen ze van elkaar? Wat maakt dat ze gerelateerd zijn aan elkaar? # Classificatie van de Mammalia (die met Afrotheria apart, Xenarthra...) gegeven. Waarvan verschilt deze classificatie met de classificatie die wij gebruiken. Welke groepen zijn merkwaardig? Zijn er ook groepen die minder merkwaardig zijn ingedeeld? # stelling: Pipidae have a tongue, gather eggs on their back, ... # stelling: Gonorhynchiformes has an undeveloped Weberian apparatus, no alarm reaction, no adipose fin, no teeth. # woordjes: Lucy, halfbeaks (Hemiramphidae), satellite species (bij de lamprey), begrip van de presentaties # practicum: rajidae, schilbeidae, pipidae, viperidae 20 januari 2017- VM # osteoglossomorpha en clupeomorpha bespreken # classificatie van de vogels # stelling: carapidae behoort tot primitive actinopterygii en hebben dikke glanzende schubben # stelling: iets van processus (epipubis) maakt het onderscheid tussen caudata en urodela # stelling: monotremata en marsupialia hebben epipubis, leven in australie en zuid-amerika en voeden hun jongen met melkvelden # woordjes: latimera menadoensis, homo habilis, mimicry bij europese tong # practicum: wormsalamander, lepisosteus, ghostshark, pelomedusidae, mochokidae 24 Augustus 2016 1)Onderscheidende kenmerken van de 7 groepen nog levende vissen van de euteleostomi in tabelvorm: (niet gegeven maar hij wil: Coelacanthimorpha, Dipnoi, Polypteryformes, Acipenseriformes, Lepisosteiformes, Amiiformes, en Teleostei.) 2)Crocodylia kenmerken Juist/fout: Hybridogenese komt voor bij Poecilla formosa (Cyprinodontiformes) en leid tot klonen Charachiformes en cyrpiniformes zijn te onderscheiden op tanden, aantal vinnen, en verspreiding Longloze salamander, klein, komt in belgie voor, kieuwen als adult Museumcollecties waren belangrijk bij de zoektocht naar het reservoir van ebola Begrippen: afrotheria, suboscines, ophistognaaf, multiregionaal model, Practicum: Notopteridae, Pipidae, Stekelrog, Stekelaal, drieklauwschilpad (lederschildpad) 27 januari 2016 # bespreek de ostariophysi. Geef de ordes met hun kenmerken. Bespreek bij elke orde twee families en bij één orde drie families. (bijzonderheden, voorkomen,...) # cladogram van squamata. Bespreek de squamata die gezien zijn in de klas. Komt deze classificatie overeen met de classificatie die we gezien hebben? Welke dingen zijn opvallend? # Ja/nee + verklaar: Museumcollecties waren belangrijk bij de zoektocht naar reservoirdieren voor Ebola Een pompmechanisme zoals bij de teleosten is één van de twee manieren om aan ademhaling te doen bij haaien. Iets over anglesfishes: mannetjes kunnen paren met meerdere wijfjes 4. woordjes: tekening zachelmie tracks, satellietsoort, australische liervogel, vraag presentaties 5. Practicum: bichir, clariidae, mastacembelidae, pipidae, een hagedis 15 Januari 2016 (voormiddag) # Bespreek de Elopomorpha, wat zijn hun kenmerken en geef de ordes. Bespreek van de belangrijkste groep kort 4 families en hun biologische bijzonderheden. # Cladogram van de vogels gegeven, bespreek de indeling (niet tot op orde niveau, grote groepen). Wat kun je afleiden uit de resultaten (veranderingen)? Zijn er mooi afgelijnde groepen? Zijn er groepen die op een vreemde plaats staan? # Ja/nee + verklaar - Er zijn 2 groepen van vieroogvissen - Gynogenesis komt voor bij de middelste groene kikker en leidt tot klonen. - Monotremata worden gekenmerkt door een cloaca, epipubis, brengen immature baby's op de wereld en komen voor in en rond Australie en Zuid-Amerika. - De Anguimorpha worden voornamelijk gekenmerkt door de reductie of afwezigheid van ledematen (fout, het is de speciale 2-delige tong) 4. Verklaar: Australopithecus - ammocoete - heterochronie bij Beloniformes - vraag uit presentaties: Waar komen meer endemische vissen voor Artica of Antarctica en waarom? Practicum: Torpediniformes, Pantodontidae, Cichlidae (discusvis), Gymnophiona, Scincidae Augustus/September 2015 - Geef de 7 nog levende grote groepen van de Euteleostomi en geef de kenmerken die hen onderscheiden in tabelvorm. - Geef de kenmerken van de Crurotarsi, bespreek de families en hun kenmerken. - Ja/Nee + verklaar: Zeekoeien zijn meer verwant met olifanten dan met dolfijnen. Er zijn 2 groepen van vieroogvissen. De Characiformes en Cypriniformes verschillen in hun tanden, verspreiding en stand van vinnen. De Pipidae hebben een tong die vooraan los is, en bevat soorten die hun eitjes op de rug dragen en larven met baarddraden hebben. - Uitleg: Australopithecus, Anolissen, figuur Ichtyostega voetafdruk, Suboscines - Practicum: Hyperoartia, Elopiformes, Zoarcidei, Tryonychidae, Ambystomatidae 16 januari 2015 1) Bespreek de Elopomorpha, wat zijn hun kenmerken en geef de groepen. Bespreek van de belangrijkste groep 4 families en wat zijn hun kenmerken 2) De 'reptielen' in de traditionele betekenis van het woord zijn een parafyletische groep. Bespreek de nog levende vertegenwoordigers van de 'reptielen' in deze traditionele betekenis die niet behoren tot de grote groep van de Lepidosauromorpha. 3) Ja/Nee + verklaar -Er zijn 2 groepen vissen die 4 ogen hebben -Hybridogenese komt voor bij Poecilia formosa en leidt tot klonen -De Characiformes en Cypriniformes verschillen in hun tanden, verspreiding en vinnen -Monotremata zijn gekenmerkt door een epipubis, eieren, cloaca en ze komen voor in en rond Australie en Z-Amerika 4) definities -Australopithecus -Foto van pootafdruk Ichtyostegalia -Ammocoetes Extra foto: aye-aye of vingerdier (uit presentaties) Practicum: Notopteridae, Amia calva, Centriscidae, Cordylidae, Gymnophiona + veel bijvragen 4 september 2014 1) Bespreek de nog levende groepen binnen de Sarcopterygii (Dipnoi en Coelocanthen dus) 2) Bespreek de Neornithes en de kleinste ondergroep (Paleognatha) 3) Juist of fout: Iets over dat de walvissen (latijnse naam wordt gebruik) een meloenorgaan hebben (staat in de teksten) Chondrichtyes hebben een holostyl, hyostyl en amphistyle kaakophanging (juist) Pipidae kunnen hun eitjes op hun rug dragen, hebben een schijftong en een kikkervis met baarddraden (enkel de tong is fout, ze hebben er geen) Woorden Amphisbania Multiregionale theorie De Latijnse naam van de evenhoevigen: Hij wil weten wat er bijzonder aan is, de varkens, walvissen en nijlpaarden zitten ook in deze groep (laatste slide van de cursus) Practicum: Torpediniformes, Gymnotiformes, Zoarcidei, Pleurodontidae, Xanthiidae 29 januari 2014 1) Geef de 7 nog levende primitieve grote groepen van de Euteleostomi en geef de kenmerken die hen onderscheiden. Dit moest in tabelvorm, per rij 1 kenmerk, en dan per kenmerk aangeven bij alle groepen of dit kenmerk voorkwam of niet of eventuele verduidelijking. 2)Bespreek de Urodela en 4 families 3)Stellingen -Monotremata en Marsupialia verschillen door afwezigheid prepubis, verspreiding en eieren leggen. -De Ostariophysi zijn gekenmerkt door hun apparaat van Weber en alarmreactie -Seizoensvissen komen uit de Atheriniformes en leggen hun eieren bij laagtij. 4)Definities -Suboscines -Gynogenesis -Sahelanthropus tchadensis -De uilen uit België komen bijna allemaal ui de Strigidae behalve 1 groep. Welke groep? (Werkzitting) 5)Practicum: Mochokidae, Petromyzontiformes, Chelydridae, Mastacembelidae en Pipidae 17 jan 2014 1) Bespreek de acanthopterygii: wat zijn de grote groepen (series)? welke ordes behoren hiertoe en wat zijn hun kenmerken? 2) Bespreek de crocodylotarsi. Bijvraag avatisme bij gavialen 3) juist of fout - zeekoeien staan dichter bij olifanten dan bij de dolfijnen - cypriniformes en characiformes verschillen van elkaar door plaats van voorkomen, tanden en aantal vinnen - Externe kieuwen komen enkel voor bij de juvenielen van primitieve beenvissen 4) verklaar - holostei - lucy - hybridogenese - ammocoete 5) vraag over presentaties Practicum: cordylidae, rajidae, cichlidae, ambystomatidae, bichir 18 Januari 2013 1) Bespreek de Ostariophysi: welke ordes behoren hiertoe en wat zijn hun kenmerken? Geef van elke orde twee families en van 1 orde nog een derde met hun kenmerken en biologische bijzonderheden. 2) De reptielen in de traditionele betekenis van het woord zijn een parafyletische groep. Bespreek de huidige vertegenwoordigers van de reptielen in deze traditionele betekenis die niet behoren tot de grote groep van de Lepidosauromorpha. (Hij zei erbij dat we niet de hele afstamming of de kenmerken van de Amniota of zo moesten bespreken, alleen de huidige vertegenwoordigers en hun kenmerken). 3) Antwoord met ja of nee en licht toe. (Uitleg is belangrijker dan "ja" of "nee".) 3.1) Carapidae of parelvissen zijn geëvolueerde baarsachtigen met dikke glanzende schubben. (fout) 3.2) Pipidae hebben een primitieve tong die vooraan los is. Ze dragen hun eieren op hun rug en de kikkervisjes hebben baarddraden. (fout) 3.3) Monotremata en Marsupialia hebben epipubisbeenderen, komen voor in Australië en Zuid-Amerika en voeden hun jongen met behulp van melkkliervelden. (fout) 4) Verklaar: 4.1) Figuur: tijdlijn van de "newly discovered tracks (Zachelmie)" 4.2) Satellietsoorten 4.3) Hemiramphidae 4.4) Lucy 4.5) Anguimorpha Practicum: Rhinobatidae, Antennariidae, Mastacembelidae, Necturus (Proteidae), Teiidae Toen ik naar binnen ging voor het mondelinge deel, kreeg ik een extra vraag waar ik over mocht nadenken terwijl hij mijn nota's doorlas: Figuur van de classificatie van de Neognathae (die uitgebreide met de classificatie volgens 3 verschillende auteurs). "Stel dat ik naar u, een afgestudeerde bioloog, kom met deze figuur. Wat zou u daarover dan kunnen zeggen? Wat valt op? Wat is raar? Wat valt er nog te verwachten in de toekomst?" 01 FEBRUARI 2012 Bespreek de Elopomorpha, geef ordes. Van belangrijkste ordes ook families. Geef kenmerken en biologische bijzonderheden. Bespreek de Neornithes, en daarin de zustergroep van Neognathae (de paleognathae dus..). Stellingen en woorden waren uit de rest van deze lijst! practicum: rivierprik, osteoglossidae, serranidae (perciformes), molsalamander, scincidae. 21 jan. 2011 VM 1. Bespreek de primitieve soorten van de actinopterygii (niet-teleostei). 2. Leg de verdeling van de squamata uit met hun kenmerken. Van de slangen moeten geen families gegeven worden, en ook geen kenmerken op basis van hun tanden. 3. Ja/nee vragen + uitleg. bv. 'Parasitisme en lichtorgaantjes zijn aanpassing van diepzeevissen' 4. Woorden bv. 'torpedinidae, multiregionaal model, ... ' 5. Practicum: je krijgt 5 soorten, waarvan je de kenmerken moet geven en liefst ook de latijnse naam van de familie waartoe deze behoort. 20/01/2012 VM Grote vragen: 1. Bespreek Clupeomorpha en Osteoglossomorpha, geef families en biologische kenmerken. 2. Bespreek Mammalia tot en met Marsupilamia, Placentalia niet inbegrepen (vergeet die middenoorbeentjes niet !) Ja/Nee vragen : 'Parasitisme en lichtorgaantjes zijn aanpassingen van diepzeevissen voor de reproductie' "Dorsale vetvin komt enkel voor bij Ostariophysi" "Huxley's foramen is een kenmerk van Reptilia" Holostylie, amphistylie en hyostylie bij Chondrichtyes Woorden : Suboscines Multiregionaal model Spermatofoor Chondrostei, ik moest een onderscheid kunnen geven met Neopterygii + een vraag van een van de presentaties! Bij ons "voedingskenmerken Equidae" ofzoiets. Practicum is wel chill, als ge 't niet weet probeert hij u op weg te helpen ! VORIGE JAREN: Bespreek de verschillende ordes van de Chondrostei en geef hun belangrijkste kenmerken. Bespreek de Neornithes, wat zijn hun kenmerken, geef de globale indeling (niet tot op orde-niveau). Bespreek de grootste orde en geef kenmerken. Stellingen: - de Holocephali bezitten geen spiraculum (fout, wel in juveniel stadium) - de reductie van dermaal been in Trionychas (lederschildpad)van de pleurodira is een aanpassing aan het waterleven. (fout, in cryptodira, geen pleurodira) - Men kan characiformes en katvissen van andere vissen onderscheiden door de aanwezigheid van een vetvin (fout) - de afwezigheid van tanden en de aanwezigheid van epipubisbeenderen zijn kenmerken van de monotremata (juist) - de aanwezigheid van fotoforen en parasitisme zijn aanpassingen van diepzeevissen die hun reproductief succes verhogen (juist) - interne fertilisatie is de primitieve toestand bij de anura (juist --> Ascaphidae) Woorden: - streptostyl - gonorynchiformes - gonopodium - membrana nictitans Wat is de functie van de grote Caecae bij Rodentia? Bacteriën die vitamine B produceren.. Practicum: - Elops - Mormyridae (olifantsvis) - Mastacembelus (stekelaal) - Hepsetidae (Afrikaanse snoek) - Proteidae --> Necturus Bespreek de Protacanthopterygii. Welke ordes behoren bij deze groep. Geef ook een aantal families en zoveel mogelijk kenmerken en biologische bijzonderheden. De aanpassingen van dieren van de overgang van aquatische naar het terrestrische milieu. Stellingen: - De primaten zouden als reservoir groep kunnen dienen voor het ebola-virus. - Gekko's hebben een speciaal ooglid om de ogen te bevochtigen. - De Tinamiformes zijn de enige groep van de palaeognathae die kunnen vliegen. - De Amphisbaenia zijn wormachtige slangen met gereduceerde of verloren schoudergordel en pectorale gordel. Woordjes: - endostyl - Acanthodii - Torpedinidae - satellietsoorten Welke 2 families vormen naast de proboscidae(olifanten) de pan-ungulata? Sirenia (sea cows, including dugongs and manatees), and Hyracoidea (hyraxes, such as the African Rock Hyrax, Procavia habessinica) Practicum: - Mochocidae (ruggenzwemmer) - Pelobatidae (graafpad) - Sirenidae - Gymnotiformes (Mesvis nieuwe wereld) - Channidae (slangenkopvis) ---- Bespreek de beenvissen die tot de sarcopterygii behoren en hun kenmerken. Hoe kunnen ze herkend worden? Geef hun biologische bijzonderheden. Bespreek de kenmerken en de basisindeling van de Mammalia (geen classficatie en kenmerken van de ordes). Geef aan wat de essentie is tussen de vroegere en de recente classificatie. Stellingen: * Cyclostomi zijn monofyletisch * Alle Elasmobranchii maken gebruik van een gelijkaardig pompmechanisme zoals bij de Teleostei voor hun ademhaling * Lepisosteus heeft dikke cosmoïde schubben en twee laterale gularia * Poecilla formosa (Cyprinodontiformes) is een unisexuele soort die zich in stand houdt door hybridogenesis * Het kraakbenig processus ypsiloïdes (soms epipubis of praepubis genoemd) is belangrijk voor de indeling van de Urodela of Caudata * De archosauria worden ingedeeld op basis van hun enkelgewricht Woorden: * Gigantocerebellum * Carapidae * Ligament van Baudelot * Acanthodii Bestaan er permanent aquatische slangen? ---- De overgang van water naar land was een belangrijke stap voor de landvertebraten. Geef aanpassingen voor deze overgang Bespreek de Holostei. Geef de verschillende ordes en bespreek hun kenmerken. Stellingen: - Cypriniformes en Characiformes hebben faryngeale tanden - Alleen de mens behoort tot de Hominidae - Elektrophoris electris is de enige Zuid-Amerikaanse zoetwaterbeenvis met elektrische organen - Een foramen van Panizza is een kenmerk van de Archosauromorpha - Polypterus heeft 2 laterale gularia en cosmoïde schubben. Woordjes: - larvenmimicry - columella - Sphenodon - Saccopharyngoformes - fallodeum Figuur over atavisme bij gavialen Practicum: - Elektrische rog (Torpedinidae) - Polypterus (bichir, polypteridae) - Modderkruiper (Cypriniformes, Cobitidae) - Longloze salamander (Salamandroidea) - Halswender (Pleurodira, pelomedusidae) ---- Bespreek osteoglossomorpha en clupeomorpha met de families die we gezien hebben (geen fossielen)+ biologische kenmerken Bespreek basisindeling squamata (slangen enkel kenmerken) Stellingen: mysticeti hebben melon orgaan (fout) chondrychyes hebben holostyle, amfistyle en hyostyle kaakophanging (juist) externe kieuwen komen enkel bij de primitieve euteleostomi voor (juist) interne bevruchting is de primitieve toestand bij kikkers (juist) enkel bij de ostariophysi komen vetvinnen voor (fout) woordjes: thelodonti tyranni orgaan van weber multiregionaal model spermatofoor passeridaidae hebben unieke manier van geluidsproductie? practicum: gerres cobitidae gitaarrog xenopus gewone hagedis